Arrange Marriment
by Jac-ChanTomahawkChop
Summary: Zeus is having a fight with Hades that might go physical if he doesn't do something so he arranged married Thalia with Nico. I suck at summaries but give it a chance.
1. Marry Him?

**Hey** **readers! This is not my first time on here but its been a while and my writing is a little rusty. So don't be too hard on me! Only comments on how to make my story better or comments if you like my story! I have an old account that I forgot the password to but you don't want to look at my old stories cause they're crap out of a donkey's ass.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR CHARACTERS! UNCLE RICK DOES!**

**~Jac-Chan**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ - Epic Page Break**

**Thalia's**** POV **

Why did it have to be him for gods sake!? Why do I have to stop Zeus's and Hades's war by marrying Nico!? For those of you who don't know, Zeus and Hades were fighting about who knows what again but this time, it started a war. Not a physical one just a verbal one and all the goods have taken sides. Every god except for Aphrodite. She seemed to 'have better things than be in a child's arugement' she quoted. Anyways Zeus was apparently losing and he went his last resort. To strengthen the bond between him and Hades instead of severing it he arranged for me to marry death breath.

**~~~~~During the Meeting~~~~~~~~~**

"Thalia, you are going to marry Nico Di Angelo. That's an order!" Zeus boomed. Hades was sitting next to him nodding his head.

"I thought the last thing you would want is for me to date, even worse marry, Nico!" I said to him while raising my voice. Sorrow crossed his eyes before they were laced with anger, concern and only a small bit of sorrow.

"Fine, I'll Nico marry if that's really what you want." I said while dropping my head and walking out of the room with Nico in tow.

They want to me to marry my best friend since birth to end their petty little war. Are you kidding me? I mean it didn't even sound like my dad! I sighed as we walked back to the van to drive us back Camp Half-Blood.

"Thals, lets just forget about this and spend our last moments as friends together before you know what. I don't think there's a way around this whole marriage thing but lets try and forget it." Nico said trying to calm me down. He knows what happens when I'm mad. Let's just say it's a pretty crazy lightning storm.

**~~~~~Epic Time Zoom~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed in Cabin 1. Marry Nico! I would die before I would marry him. No offense Nico. He was my befriend who is kind of adorable, athletic, funny, handsome- OH MY GODS! What has Aphrodite done to me!? I didn't just think that!

As I was having a mental freak out, someone knocked on my cabin door frame since I had my door open. I shot up from my bed so fast I got a brain rush. When I saw it was Nico I flopped down again with a groan.

"I don't get so much as a hello? Wow." Nico chuckled as he sat next to me. We looked up at my blue ceiling in our own thoughts.

"You know that when we're married we might have to share a cabin." he said awkwardly. I sighed thinking how awkward it will be.

"We can just pretend it is a forever long sleep-over. I can take the couch." I said. He shook his head.

"I'll take the couch and you can take my bed, Thalia." He said. I was about to shake my head when we were called for dinner. He smirked happily as we both ran to the dining pavilion.

"Hey I'll come over after curfew and we can have a sleepover hangout like old times." Nico said before we spilt to our own tables.

I sat down and nymphs brought me my dinner. I threw some of my food into the fire not really knowing what to pray for so I thanked Demeter for the food. Once everyone finished eating we gathered around the campfire making s'mores and talking. I was sitting with my friends Percy, Annabeth, and of course Nico. We were laughing so hard at one time that chocolate came out of my nose! It was so weird!

After the we all had to return to our cabins to go to bed. I waited about five minutes until I heard a soft knock on my door. I opened the door for Nico. He was in dark plaid pajama bottoms and a grey v-neck t-shirt. His shirt was so tight that I could see his muscles and abs. I came back to earth and blushed. How long have I been staring at him? Aphrodite why are you messing with me?! Nico blushed ever so slightly under my gaze. I closed the door behind him as he walked in and jumped on my bed.

"I'll be back, Nico. I'm gonna go change." I said as I walked to my drawers picked up my dark plaid pajama bottoms and Death by Barbie shirt. I walked into the bathroom and did my girl stuff.

I walked out to him watching tv on my bed. I jumped on the bed and sighed. My brain is spaghetti with these new feelings and whatnot. I have known Nico since birth so sometimes we act like a couple but for us to actually be one seems different to me. Sure sometimes I'll fall asleep in his arms or steal his clothes but we're friends not a couple. I have no feelings for him what so ever.

"Nico, what do you think about this whole thing? The marriage I mean." I asked him tiredly.

"Honestly, I don't care because it'll pretty much be the same life except we have to wear rings. Oh by the way, here is your ring." Nico said. He pulled out my ring which was a dark, almost black, band with a big sapphire which was wrapped with silver bands which looked like lightning bolts.

"Nico this is the most prettiest ring I've ever seen! At least I'll be married in style!" I laughed. It took me a minute to process what I had just said, "Whoa, a little to far." I blushed. He was blushing too. I was so happy cause this was the sickest ring ever. I yawned and did something I regretted. I kissed him, on the fricking lips, before saying good night and turning my back to him. I didn't process it and right before sleep tackled me I heard a very quiet "I love you..."

**How was that for a first ****chappie? R&R! Don't be strangers! I have some questions to get to know my readers better.**

**1. Do you guys like this so far?**

**2. Do you guys like people with swag? My opinion, I don't really like swag but I can live with it.**

**3. What's your favorite animal?**

**4. Who's your favorite character in the Percy Jackson series? It can be gods, goddesses, a demigod parent, anyone.**

**~Jac-Chan**


	2. New Campers and Wedding Planning

**Hey, how ya'll doing!? I am kinda crazy cause I just drank some tea with lots of sugar so prepare for a crazy weird chappie! Thanks for the reviews last time! One thing I forgot to mention which is kinda important... when they say they knew each other since birth they are talking like when they were like 7. I shifted the times back just a little. Everything happened like it did in the books except they were just a bit younger, Nico and 's super hard for me to choose a favorite character but my favorites are (I love all of them! These ones I like just a little bit more) Thalia, Apollo, Nico and Artemis. Don't kill me cause I didn't super favorite Percy or Annabeth I love them too! Just get on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES! GOT IT? GOOD!**

**~Jac-chan**

**Nico's POV**

_**Radioactive, radioactive whoa whoa I'm-**_

My alarm on my phone went off signaling that it is time for me to get up and return to my cabin before someone catches me in here. I tried to sit up but something was holding me down. That something was cuddling into my chest and that something had an electrical circuit running around us.

_Thalia._

_The one who I've been hopelessly in love with since I was 12. _

_The one who I always thought about no matter what._

_The one I will be marrying soon._

Whoa, I sounded a bit sappy there didn't I... fricking Aphrodite. I shouldn't blame it on my half cousin who is the love goddess. Let's try not to hold grudges. That's my fatal flaw. Yep. I'm a stubborn bastard.

I groaned as I lifted Thalia off of me lightly and all the warmth from my chest disappeared. I got up and stretched cracking my bones from their lovely slumber and pulled a blanket over Thalia. I kissed her forehead like I always do and I walked out of the cabin and snuck my way back to mine.

I know what your thinking.

'_Nico why don't you just shadow travel to your cabin? It would be a lot quicker!' _

Well I would but I'm super tired and my cabin is like 10 feet away. Higher chances of getting caught yes but I won't have to be wide awake at 5:30 in the morning cause I shadow traveled my ass to my cabin. While I was walking I heard something towards Thalia's old tree. I was super close to the boundary line and I saw something. More like someone and another. I saw two girls. I ran to Thals tree and quickly helped them and their saytr through the boundary. The first girl I helped had **(A/N* Can I be blunt about it? Both girls were black or African American if you prefer. But I don't find it offensive cause I'm black... sorry for the interruption...awkward..) **um.. dark skin and the most startling grey eyes almost sliver actually. The second girl had dark skin also but sea blue eyes they were almost kinda of grey. There is only like 10 people on Earth who have that skin tone and bright eyes without contacts. Awesome.

Both girls were out of breath and their saytr was passed out. I let them relax for a couple minutes before asking them questions.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked cautiously. The sliver eyed one nodded.

"John thank you for bringing them safely. Could you go and and get Chiron? Thanks, I'll have some cans ready for you." he walked away breathlessly. I turned back to the girls.

"What are your names and how old are you? I'm Nico Di Angelo. I'm 18 and I teach sword fighting." I said awkwardly sort of.

"I'm Luna and this crazy girl next to me is my step sister Stella. We are both 16." The sliver eyed girl said. Well, Luna said.

"Do you guys know what you are?" I asked them cautiously. They nodded. "You guys know your demigods?" I asked again. They nodded. I heard hooves and moved out of the way so Chiron could take them to the Hermes cabin until they are determined.

"Nico, thank you for helping them through the barrier but how did you know they were there?" Chrion asked me. Crap...

"I had a dream about the war and I was awake when I heard them screaming. So I came and helped." I said calmly. He nodded knowingly and dismissed me. I walked to my cabin and fell on my bed and passed out. The last thing I thought about though was Thalia.

**~EPIC TIME ZOOM~ _Breakfast time _**

**Thalia's POV**

I was sitting at my table eating my cereal when I noticed the two new girls everyone's been talking about. apparently they crossed the boundary around 5:30 this morning and Nico helped them cross. The new girl, Luna, had familiar sliver eyes and her sister,Stella, had bright blue eyes, but their skin was so pretty. Dark skin and light eyes are a pretty i if it blends right. The new girls were sitting at Hermes table laughing and talking.

_Hm... Undetermined not for long. Once they have their classes it will be easy to know. _

I forgot to mention that I teach sword fighting with Nico and archery by myself so I get to see the newbies two times a day not counting dinner and the campfires and breakfast.

I finished my breakfast and meet up with Nico at the arena. I hugged him awkwardly since the kiss from last night was still on my mind, you know the kiss, and we started planning our lesson for today. We were going to do one on one practice today to see if the new girls were any good with swords.

"Hey Thals, I bet you 10 that both of the new girls is an Aphrodite kid. But I'm always right so you don't really need to bet." Nico said tauntly **(I don't think that's a word but it is now. ^_^) **Nico was so wrong both of those girls look like archers than match makers.

"Nico I bet that both of them is a Apollo kid, but how about we make this interesting. If you lose we have to start planning our wedding and if I lose I have to go skinny dipping in the lake. But if we both lose we have to do both skinny dipping and wedding planning. How about that, death breath?" I negotiated with him. He nodded and we shook hands.

After we shook kids started to pile in. I smiled and picked up my sword and tossed Nico his. When all the kids were seated we started talk and demonstrating.

"Say my lovely friend Nico here tried to block me while I was coming at him head on. What would he do to block me?" I waited for a moment. Then I went all Dora on them. "That's right he is going to block by tilting his sword and applying pressure against my sword. Here is the example." We showed them and finished through our attack. I ended up with my sword on the ground and Nico's pressed against my throat. We were both breathing heavily and then dropped from our stance. The kids clapped and then we proceeded with the one on one while everyone else sat and watched. The way we set it up was Nico was at one end of the arena teaching someone while I was at the other end teaching someone. It would make this shorter if we did it like this. First up were the newbies. I took Luna and Nico took Stella.

I was the one who attacked first and then she countered attacked but she missed and that's when I kicked the sword out of her hand and pointed mine at her neck. Yep she totally is someone who shoots arrows or uses a knife then a sword. I still smiled at her and looked over at Nico who was just finishing off, metaphorically, Stella. I am so winning this bet!

**~Time skip to lunch~**

**Luna's POV Surprise!**

I got to admit, 24 hours ago I was at home watching YouTube videos on Minecraft. Now I'm at the fricking awesome camp, that my parents always talked to us about, eating pizza and drinking out of a magical goblet that gave you any drink you want, as long as it isn't alcoholic since there's kids and Mr. D here. I was laughing at this joke my friend Conor told me when I noticed that my sword fighting teachers were sitting alone at two tables. One thing I don't like about camp is that you have to sit at certain tables for the kids of a certain god. Me and my sister are undetermined so that means that our godly parent is soon going to claim us.

After I finished lunch I had archery with one my sword fighting teachers, Thalia. Thalia was really pretty she had a layered medium-long bob short cut and her hair was black and she had bright blue eyes like my sister. She was really pretty. Any ways my favorite thing to do is to shoot arrows at anything, its my sister's favorite too. Our parents enrolled us in archery lessons when were 9 until we left home which was yesterday.

"Okay guys today we are going to practice shooting arrows at moving objects. Luna and Stella are you guys going to have any problem with that?" She asked us. We shook our heads and she smiled. She gave us all our own practice set of bows and arrows to work with. The course that we had to go through looked really easy, well to Stella and I that is. The course set up and rules were easy. Run through the course and shoot as many targets as you can in the shortest amount of time racing against someone. That was it really.

"Okay, newbies your up first. Go to your positions." Thalia said with a twinkle in her eye. Wow she really must be looking forward to our results or something.

"You ready, cause I'm 'bout to whoop yo' ass!" I smacked talked to Stella.

"ARE you ready for me to whoop yo' ass, bitch!?" She smirked. I laughed and we got into positions.

"READY, SET, GO!" Thalia yelled.

In a second I was gone. I sprinted to my first target and shot it and didn't look back. I ran and shot the all of the targets that I saw. I jumped over a log and shot an arrow at the target partially under the log and kept on running. Pretty soon I was on the last target and I ran past it and jumped up, turned around, and shot it while I was still in the air. I saw it hit the target as I crossed the finish line. And guess what it was, the target I mean.

I FREAKING BULLSEYE BITCH!

I got up and did a happy dance knowing that I finished the course shooting all the targets quickly. I looked over and saw that my sister had crossed the line and I didn't notice.

Thalia announced that me and Stella tied with the same amount of targets and time. We hit all the targets and got through the course in 30 seconds. We shot a target roughly about every 7 seconds.

I hugged my sister and then everyone got real quiet. I saw that they were looking right above our heads and had really wide eyes. I looked over Stella's head and saw that she had a sun with two arrows crossing over it meaning she was the daughter of Apollo. Go figure, she had blue eyes but dark skin, there had to be some god shit going around in there. When I looked up at mine I almost fainted when I saw that my sign wasn't the same as hers. It was actually quiet different.

I had a full moon with two arrows crossing over it which meant one of two things.

I was being praised by Artemis herself or I am the daughter of Artemis.

I'm not gonna lie. I'm kinda leaning on the whole praised thing.

**OMG guys, I had made it longer and a little more better than this and I had predicted that it would go out earlier but my laptop died right when I was about to save my finished product. So um FUCK! But Happy Fourth of July and IT'S MY DADDY'S BIRTHDAY! Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger but hey, that's how ya keep dem fan rolling in. :P I am super happy about the reviews I got and my new followers! You guys are fucking amaze balls! Sorry I couldn't get to the wedding planning, girl's gotta have her sleep!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1) If you could be any animal, what would you be? Me: I don't know, how about a freaking GIRAFFEACORN= Giraffe Unicorn...**

**2) Do you haveany favorite Youtubers? Me: CaptainSparklez, JenneaMarbles, Tobuscus, Pewdiepie, Wassabi Productions, and NigaHiga.**

**3) Do any of you guys have any crushes of some sort? Me: Yesh I do.**

**4) Can you speak any other languages than English? Me: Sorta, I can speak a little Italian (With the help of Google Translate), a little German since I live here, and I small bit of Spanish (Courtesy of Dora).**

**Love you guys keep R&R'ing**

**~Jac-chan**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry

**Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was a chappie but my laptop is being a** **douchedick and I'm in Texas so the update is going to be slow but I'll Tory to update from my iPad soon! Love ya!**

**^.^**

**~Jac-Chan**


	4. TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPPIE! Important AN

**Omg guys. This is important cause I never use omg cause I feel like a girly girl. No offense to those of you who like that word but back to the important thing. I JUST SPENT FRICKING 30 minutes deleting 251 emails because I joined a RolePlaying forum and I would get the emails from FanFiction saying so and so said this. ALSO MOST OF THEM ARE ONE LINERS! FRICKING EMAIL SETTING SCREWING SHIT UP! Anyways enjoy this awfully typed chappie from my iPad. Also this is just a teaser to hold all of ya until I get my bitch of a laptop working or finish writing the real one on my iPad.**

**Love y'all,**

**~Jac-Chan**

**~~~~~(Thalia's POV)~~~~~~**

Well that I did not expect. I can't belive it. Annabeth is pregnant. Percy got her preggo. Well shit. There's going to be actual hell on Olympus when Athena finds out.

"Annabeth when? How? Where?" Nico said confused.

"We found about a couple ago. It was our anniversary. How? Really Nico, you haven't had the sex talk yet?" That one got Nico blushing. "Where, I am not even telling you that one. Congrats, your going to be an aunt and uncle!"

I looked at Nico and had a telepathic convo with him.

_We should tell them about you know what, Nico._

_Why?_

_Because they are going to have a baby soon and Annabeth is going to have to fit in a bridesmaids dress._

_Fine._

Annabeth looked at us weirdly. I sighed and showed her my hand.

"I'm marrying Nico." I said

"..."

**Couples things guys. I know y'all hate me for not updating in a while but I have had shit going on for the past couple of weeks. I joined a forum that I had to RP on 5 times a week 15 minutes a day. I have videos I am editing for my YouTube channel, being an admin for my fangirl FB page, and I just recently went to Dallas for the weekend.**

**I still love you all and you guys stay awesome.**

**Also you guys should go like my FB page called I Can't Stop Fangirling Cause I'm Shipping All These Couples. Its got 3 likes so far. LOL.**

**BYE LOVE Y'ALL**

**~Jac-Chan**


	5. Actual Wedding Planning and Babies!

**ASDFGHJKL I AM SO FREAKING SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE! I STARTED SCHOOL LAST WEEK AND I HAD A BUNCH OF HOMEWORK! HAPPY LATE LABOR DAY Y'ALL! I FLIPPING LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! WHENEVER I OPENED MY EMAIL I ALWAYS SAW A NICE LITTLE REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW! ASDFGHJKL I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND TO SHOW YOU I AM GIVING YOU THIS SUPER AWAITED CHAPPIE! :)))))))))) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) COOKIES FOR ALL!**

**-Jac-ChanTomahawkChop**

**~~~~~(Thalia's POV)~~~~~~**

Holy. Shit. **(AN*/That escalated quickly) **Luna. Your so freaking screwed. You're a huge threat. A daughter of Artemis is what you are.

Everyone stood completely still just staring.

Staring.

"Shit." I heard Chiron mumble. Funny. I've never heard him cuss. I haven't heard any other adult supervisor here cuss. I've only heard Mr. D cuss because he lost Pinochle again. That man cannot beat Chiron to save his wine... Haha... Oh what?! Freaking ADHD! Back to Luna.

"Okay, everyone shows over nothing here to see! Go back to what you were doing!" I yelled trying to clear up the crowd. I walked over to Luna and pulled here into a private area. Everyone was still looking at us so I summoned a lighting bolt at their feet to get them moving.

"So um. This is awkward... Your mom is Artemis. Luckily you get to chose if you want to train with her or you can live here and train here. I was in the Hunt and I can tell you that both are good deals." I told her.

"Merda!**1)**" Luna swore in Italian. "When Zeus finds out he's going to kill me. And Aphrodite campers are either going to make fun of me or get all crazy love shit on me."

I laughed. Luna was a girl that you could talk to easily.

"At least you won't have any planning your wedding!" I said.

"WAIT! WEDDING!? Who are you getting married to?" She asked surprisingly.

"Nico, some betrothed shit." I told her.

We talked some more before it was time for free time. I waved at my class as they all walked away to do what ever they wanted. I sighed and started to put away the bows that were not put back where they should have been.

Once I finished with the clean up, I walked towards my cabin when I saw a group at my tree. I looked over and saw a mass of curly blonde and jet black hair and knew who it was. I ran through the group and saved the poor mobbed couple. I pulled them towards my cabin and pushed them in.

I saw Nico on my couch watching tv. I rolled my eyes and then hugged Annabeth and Percy.

"When did you guys get here! This place has been so boring without you guys! Are you staying for the summer?" I asked. I looked over at Nico and saw that he was oblivious to Percy, Annabeth and I.

"Death Breath! Are you gonna say hi to your cousin and his wife?" That made him jump like we had snuck up on him. We laughed and I shook my head. Nico walked up to Percy and they did their weird complicated man hug hand shake. He hugged Annabeth and then sat on the couch.

"Since that's over, we'll answer your questions. We got here about 20 minutes ago when a young Katie spotted us and then everyone started mobbing us. And yes, we are staying for the rest of the summer." Percy laughed. "I'm gonna go ask Chiron about something, Annabeth meet me back at my cabin when your done here. Bye!" Percy said before walking away.

"So Annabeth, what's new?" Nico asked. I jumped but not because I forgot he was there, I did, but he was right behind me with his chin on my shoulder. I blushed because of the sudden touch of skin. Annabeth raised an eyebrow but I shook it off.

"Um there's one thing that is new..." She said while rubbing her stomach. Is she...? Percy can't be that much of a Seaweed Brain can he?

"I'm pregnant." Annabeth exclaimed.

Well that I did not expect. I can't belive it. Annabeth is pregnant. Percy got her preggo. Well shit. There's going to be real hell on Olympus when Athena finds out.

"Annabeth when? How? Where?" Nico said confused.

"We found about a couple days ago. It was our anniversary. How? Really Nico, you haven't had the sex talk yet?" That one got Nico blushing. "Where, I am not even telling you that one. Congrats, your going to be an aunt and uncle!"

I looked at Nico and had a telepathic convo with him.

_We should tell them about you know what, Nico._

_Why?_

_Because they are going to have a baby soon and Annabeth is going to have to fit in a bridesmaids dress._

_Fine._

Annabeth looked at us weirdly. I sighed and showed her my hand.

"I'm marrying Nico." I said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!? WHEN? HOW? WHERE?" Anna was totally freaked out.

"Well, we were officially arranged a couple of days ago. **(An* I'm to lazy to go back and look to see when they were arranged so fuck it.) **Our fathers forced us to get engaged because of their little petty fight. We were at a meeting on Olympus." Nico said casually.

"Forced you!? I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!" Annabeth growled.

"The hell you will! I already tried arguing. It's set in stone. PLus I don't want to see my maid of honor get zapped by my father and never aloud to leave the underworld for a summon." I said back a little less fierce then usual because she was pregnant and those shitty emotions and hormones will kill me. Unfortunately or fortunately she started tearing up. I don't know if it was the joy tears of the sad tears. Let's hope it not the latter.

"Maid of Honor!?" She exclaimed. Phew, that would have been a biatch to fix if it was the latter.

"Yep. Now I think you should go to your cabin and say hi to your brothers and sisters since they haven't seen you in so long." She nodded. "Bye, Annabeth!" Nico and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and did the most mature thing. We stuck our tongues out at each other. We all laughed and Annabeth walked out of the door.

"Nico. since we both lost the Luna/Stella bet, we need to at least start planning one thing. How about the theme?" He agreed and we both started listing off things.

"How about just everything black?" Nico asked.

"How about black and blue? Ya'know for like Zeus and Hades?" Nico nodded his head.

"But, what about black, blue and white. Then every thing would look like the skies, the Underworld and lightning or skeletons." He suggested.

"I like that idea." I nodded along with him. I watched as he nodded his head making his beautiful black hair move side to side covering and uncovering his handsome, sparkling obsidian eyes.

Aw, shit. I'm doing it again. I am think I am starting to like my best friend more than just a best friend.

Fuck you, hormones.

RING RING RING

Dinner-bell. I stood up and held my hand out for Nico. When he took it, sparks ran up and down my arm leaving a tingling feeling. We had just been standing there hold each other hand for 30 seconds. Just standing there staring at our hands. I stood there for a second just standing before pulling him toward the eating pavilion.

"Come on Death Breath, I'm hungry."

Once we reached the pavilion I saw Luna eating at the Artemis table by herself. I was about to walk over there when I saw no other than Leo Valdez striding towards her with swagger in his step. Oh no. Here it comes, poor Luna.

"Hey, did it hurt, when you fell out of heaven?" He said with a cheesy smile.

She just smiled and said, "Yes, it did. But it's gonna hurt more when my foots shoved up your ass." Then she smiled again and waved him off. Damn, that girl is awesome.

I sat down at my table just as other kids were at their own tables. I ate my dinner which was a cheese burger with fries and a milkshake. I sacrificed a little bit fries to (sadly) Hera praying that I don't have to get married when I'm not completely ready.

When I returned to my seat I noticed Chiron about to talk to us about something.

"Excuse me demigods, nymphs, and satyrs. We have some important news about Zeus and Hades war. It has come to an end and they have come up with a peace treaty. Also we have heard that there is to be a new demigod of a child of Athena and Poseidon. That is all you may all resume eating." He walked away back to his table to eat.

Way to be blunt about it Chiron. He might as well just said, 'There will be a new demigod soon *cough* Percy *cough* Annabeth!' Everyone looked at poor flushed Annie and Percy. Everyone started giving Percy a pat of the back and Annabeth a hug.

I laughed at the poor couple and finished my meal. But not before seeing Leo look at Luna every once in a while is surprise. But hello she's the maiden goddess's daughter who looks nice but can totally kick your ass if she needs to. What was surprising is that every time she caught Leo staring at her they both would blush. Hm... There's gonna be something going on there soon. I just know it. Awh shit I sound like an Aphrodite kid.

I stood up and walked towards my cabin because I didn't want to do any campfire things before I was that tired. I just wanted to watch a movie and got to bed.

As soon as I got to my cabin I stripped and went to take a shower. I washed my hair and all the dirt that hid from me in my clothes and grabbed a towel to dry off. Once I was dry I walked into my cabin room and saw Nico again on my couch watching tv. I didn't feel awkward that much because one we have know each other since birth and two were getting engaged soon so basically we belong to each other. As weird as that sounds. I just walked by him and grabbed my clothes before putting the on and sliding of the couch next to him. He instantly put his arm on my shoulder bringing me closer to him.

"Nico?"

"Hm?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean? We're human/god." The little shit smirked.

"No, you smartass I meant are we dating each other or are we just friends who are marrying each other because of our fathers. You kind of been sending me weird messages all day."

"Well, what do you want to be?"

"I don't know..." Something flickered in his eyes when I said that. It looked like sorrow. "I like you. I know that. I just don't know if I am ready to be in a relationship."

"Well how about tomorrow we do a test run with all that lovey-dovey crap and I take you on a date. Then at the end of the day you give me your answer. So, I guess. Thalia, will you go on a test run date with me?" Nico asked me.

"Yes."

**Holy shits, that felt good! I will try to update soon but with school and all it might be delayed! So don't hold your breath. You guys should like the page I Can't Stop Fangirling Cause I'm Shipping All These Couples at ShipDemCouples. The page posts pretty funny/cute photos for a bunch of fandoms. It's currently working on albums for photos but you guys should like it cause its got some PJATO and HoO, Hunger Games, not Divergent yet (soon), Harry Potter and so on. The page is on Facebook and only people with accounts can like it because you can even get on the site without accounts. BYE! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~Jac-Chan**


End file.
